Redenção
by Faith.l
Summary: Ela não se orgulhava dos cinzeiros abarrotados de bitucas de cigarro, e das garrafas de bebiba jogadas pelo quarto. PansyHermione


**Autora:** Faith  
**Sinopse:** _Ela não se orgulhava dos cinzeiros abarrotados de bitucas de cigarro, e das garrafas de bebiba jogadas pelo quarto._  
**Shipper:** Pansy/Hermione  
**Classificação:** NC-17 / Femmeslash  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Spoilers:** 1  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, muito menos a senhorita Parkinson e a Hermione. Eles são todos da Rowling.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta fic é uma UA (universo alternativo), o que significa que ela não se passa no mundo mágico de Harry Potter que nós conhecemos. É também um presente de amigo secreto para a Mismi, feita e dedicada totalmente a ela.

* * *

**Redenção**

As portas do elevador se abriram para o andar movimentado, apinhado de pessoas que ela conheça há anos. Fechou os olhos durante os poucos segundos que usou para reunir suas forças e sua coragem, respirou fundo e começou a andar. Como já esperava, recebeu olhares curiosos dos seus colegas. Teve que segurar a vontade de rir ao se sentir uma colegial atravessando o refeitório à procura de uma mesa onde se sentar. Vista por este lado, a coisa toda chegava a ser cômica. Mas ela não se importava, afinal, uma boa pirada sempre atraiu atenções, certo? Continuou andando.

Não cumprimentou ninguém, manteve os olhos bem fixos à frente e andou até o fim do corredor, até a última sala. Uma onda quente a atravessou, de nervoso, ansiedade ou ódio, não sabia. Talvez uma mistura dos três. Parou à porta e fechou os olhos uma segunda vez, os punhos fechados.

_Hermione Granger_, indicava a placa de metal junto à porta.

_Vamos, Pansy, acabe logo com isso_, disse a si mesma e, enfim, bateu.

"Pois não?" Veio a voz suave e firme de dentro da sala.

"Pansy Parkinson. Tenho uma consulta marcada."

"Parkinson, claro," a voz soou mais próxima, e a porta se abriu. "Vamos, entre."

Granger não era nada parecida com o que ela havia imaginado, ou com o que sua voz sugeria. Era mais nova, talvez tivessem a mesma idade; se soltasse o cabelo daquele coque poderia até ser atraente. Sua sala era extremamente – irritantemente – organizada. Era perturbadora a idéia de que tudo ali tinha seu próprio lugar, inclusive os papéis sobre a mesa, obviamente, espalhados de uma maneira organizada. Aquilo era... certo demais.

"Sente-se, por favor." Granger indicou a cadeira em frente à mesa, sentando-se também. "Estou com a sua ficha aqui, estava dando uma olhada nela pouco antes de você chegar."

"E o que achou? Uma leitura interessante?" Pansy perguntou, ajeitando-se na cadeira. Granger levantou levemente a sobrancelha esquerda antes de responder.

"Na verdade, senhorita Parkinson, eu achei muito interessante."

"É mesmo?"

Granger abriu a ficha sobre os outros papéis e virou as páginas rapidamente, como se quisesse confirmar o que havia lido antes.

"Parece que você vem causando muitos problemas ultimamente, não acha?" Levantou os olhos para Pansy, a sobrancelha ainda arqueada.

Pansy sabia que aquilo não seria fácil. Sim, vinha causando muitos problemas, mas falar isto era apontar o óbvio; não era esse o motivo por que ela estava naquela sala, para começo de conversa? Deu um sorriso frio, fazendo o possível para se manter calma.

"Nós não podemos, por favor, ir direto ao ponto?"

"Ah, sim, claro," Granger respondeu. "Tem algum compromisso após a consulta?"

"Tenho, mas este não é o problema."

"E qual é o problema, senhorita Parkinson?"

Pansy cruzou os braços antes de responder. "Não gosto de rodeios, _Doutora_."

* * *

O loiro sentado à sua frente tomou mais um gole da cerveja antes de começar a rir do que ela acabara de contar. 

"Droga, Malfoy, as coisas já estão ruins o suficiente sem você rir da minha cara," Pansy exclamou, jogando-se contra o encosto da cadeira.

"Desculpe, Pansy," ele se acalmou antes de continuar, "mas eu nunca imaginei alguém te chamando de "senhorita Parkinson", é ridículo!" Finalizou, voltando a rir.

"Ridículo é eu ter que ver essa porra de psicóloga para receber minhas coisas de volta e voltar a trabalhar," reclamou, bebendo um gole da sua cerveja.

"Vamos, são apenas um distintivo e uma arma, nada demais," ele disse, sorrindo. Sem responder, ela lançou-lhe um olhar breve e frio. Então ele acrescentou, com uma expressão séria: "Pansy, são as regras. Você...".

"Eu sei, eu sei," ela interrompeu, acendendo um cigarro. "Vai dormir em casa hoje à noite?"

"Não, hoje eu pego o turno da meia noite com o Zabini. Aliás," verificou o horário do relógio de pulso, "tenho que ir." Colocou sua mão sobre a dela. "Você vai ficar bem?" Pansy respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e ele se levantou, dando um beijo em sua testa antes de sair.

Ela ficou observando ele ir embora, e permaneceu na mesma posição por alguns minutos, pensando.

Draco Malfoy era seu melhor amigo, eles se conheciam desde que eram crianças, graças à relação entre as duas famílias, que, inclusive, forçaram um breve namoro entre os dois, quando eles eram mais novos, na esperança da união dos dois nomes. Eram, afinal, ricos e influentes, sendo o casamento muito conveniente para os dois lados. No entanto, Pansy e Draco sabiam que não passavam de melhores amigos, e o namoro não deu certo.

Há cinco anos entraram juntos na polícia, contra a vontade dos pais, e tiveram que sair de casa. Por isso, dividiam um apartamento no centro da cidade, longe de suas famílias.

O bar onde Pansy estava era o lugar favorito deles, quase todo dia iam para lá antes de ir para casa. Tom, o dono do bar, já os conhecia muito bem, por isso Pansy não se importou quando ele se aproximou e perguntou se estava tudo bem.

"Claro, tudo ótimo, Tom," disse, parecendo despertar e olhando em volta, para o bar vazio. "Você quer fechar, não é?" Perguntou com um sorrisinho, tirando o dinheiro do bolso da calça. "Pode ficar com o troco hoje, Tom." Ele agradeceu, e ela foi embora pensando no quanto havia mentido.

Não estava tudo bem, muito menos tudo ótimo. Ela estava suspensa, sujeita à avaliação de uma psicóloga chamada Hermione Granger, porque havia atirado em um menino durante uma perseguição. Um menino que não devia ter mais de doze anos. Sua ficha também indicava que ela já havia tido problemas por agressão no ano anterior. Além disso, estava bebendo mais do que devia e fumando o dobro do que fumava antes.

Sua vida estava uma bagunça, e a última coisa de que precisava era uma psicóloga lhe dizendo qual era seu problema.

* * *

"Então, vamos ver." Granger começou, falando ao mesmo tempo em que mexia em seus papéis. "O menino em que você atirou...". 

"Jake Chambers," interrompeu Pansy, sentada na poltrona à frente.

"Exato," a outra retornou, visivelmente irritada por ter sido interrompida. "Como aconteceu?"

"Você já sabe, não? Já decorou toda a minha ficha de trás para frente e, mesmo assim, não pára de mexer nela!" Exclamou, apontando para os papéis na mão de Granger.

"Eu preciso que você conte com as suas palavras, senhorita Parkinson."

Pansy bufou. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua, concentrando-se naquela tarde. Ela nunca esqueceria do que havia acontecido, mas sabia que se deixasse qualquer detalhe de fora, Granger não sairia do seu pé. E ela queria voltar a trabalhar, ela _precisava_ voltar.

"Pode fechar os olhos, se quiser," sugeriu Granger, que a observava com atenção. Pansy lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, mas aceitou a sugestão. Fechou os olhos e viu, claramente, toda a cena começar a se desenrolar à sua frente. Então ela começou a falar.

"_Draco, dá a volta pelo outro lado," ela gritou, saindo do carro. Estava morrendo de dor de cabeça, mal humorada por ter recebido uma ligação não muito educada do seu pai na noite anterior. Os negócios iam mal, a culpa era dela; a mãe estava ficando louca, a culpa era dela. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo._

_Era um dia quente, insuportavelmente quente. O suor fazia o uniforme colar em seu corpo enquanto ela corria para a porta do galpão. O desgraçado roubara o banco e conseguira fugir, enfiando-se naquele galpão abandonado, dez quadras abaixo._

_Pansy era uma excelente policial, mas se tornava agressiva quando perdia a calma. E, se tinha algo que a tirava do sério, era a incompetência de alguns policiais. Ela e Draco estavam atrás do cara sozinhos, chamaram reforço pelo rádio havia o quê? Cinco minutos, talvez. E ninguém aparecera até aquele momento._

_Desgraçados, todos eles._

_O lugar cheirava à comida podre por causa dos becos que o rodeavam. Ela sentiu vontade de vomitar quando aquele cheiro invadiu suas narinas. Olhou para cima, e o sol, brilhante demais, machucou seus olhos, obrigando-as a piscá-los várias vezes._

_Arma em mãos, lábios contraídos, ela empurrou a porta e entrou no lugar escuro, iluminado apenas pela pequena faixa de luz, que entrava junto com ela e estampava sua sombra alongada no chão._

_Foi um alívio, estava fresco lá dentro._

_Contraiu os olhos, tentando se acostumar com a escuridão. Não via sinal algum de Draco do outro lado, as portas estavam fechadas. _Droga, Draco, onde você se meteu?

_Avançou alguns passos, pronta para atirar a qualquer sinal de movimento. Ouviu um barulho do lado direito e virou-se naquela direção, ao mesmo tempo em que alguém abria a porta do outro lado, e o sol entrava. Brilhante demais, forte demais, a luz a cegou quando ela se virou para frente._

_A partir daí, tudo aconteceu muito rápido._

"Está tudo bem, senhorita Parkinson?" A voz de Granger soou mais próxima do que antes. Pansy não abriu os olhos e não respondeu. Não estava tudo bem, não dava para ver que não estava tudo bem? Umedeceu os lábios novamente e voltou a falar.

_Quem abrira a outra porta era, de fato, Draco, embora Pansy não o conseguisse ver. Ele avançava rápido pelas sombras, mas não o suficiente para impedir a parceira de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer._

_Pansy viu uma sombra se movendo muito rápido, atravessando a faixa de luz à sua frente. Não pensou duas vezes antes de atirar; demorou para perceber o que estava acontecendo, mesmo depois que ouviu o grito de Draco: "Pansy, não!"_

Como assim, _não?_ O desgraçado ia fugir! _Ela correu até o corpo caído e só então entendeu._

_O menino devia ter onze, no máximo doze anos. Ela o havia acertado na lateral do peito, embaixo no braço. Ele sangrava sem parar._

_Pansy não sabia o que fazer; ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, tocou o sangue e se afastou assustada. Não sentia mais o cheiro podre de antes, e sim, o metálico do sangue. Ouviu Draco gritando com o rádio ao seu lado, mas a voz parecia soar a quilômetros de distância. A única coisa da qual tinha consciência era o sangue. Suas mãos e sua roupa estavam manchadas. Ela duvidou que algum dia aquelas manchas pudessem sair._

_Sua cabeça ainda latejava de dor, e tudo escureceu._

Abriu os olhos e os manteve fixos no carpete sob seus pés.

"Você desmaiou," ouviu a voz da mulher à sua frente. Confirmou com a cabeça.

"Segundo o depoimento do senhor Malfoy, o menino já estava no galpão."

"É, ele ficava ali depois da escola, foi o que nos contaram depois."

"A senhorita falou com Jake após o ocorrido?"

Pansy negou: "Fomos ao hospital, Draco e eu, alguns dias depois, mas a mãe dele ficou furiosa. Nos expulsou assim que entramos.

"Você gostaria de falar com ele?" Granger perguntou.

"É claro," Pansy respondeu imediatamente. "É o que eu mais quero."

A psicóloga não falou nada. Olhava a mulher em frente, à primeira vista forte e decidida, segurando as bordas da poltrona. Suspirou, levantando-se.

"Terminamos por hoje, senhorita Parkinson," disse, indo até sua mesa e colocando os papeia em cima dela.

Pansy se levantou, adquirindo sua boa e velha postura defensiva. "Posso pedir uma coisa?" Perguntou, andando até a porta.

"Claro."

"Não gosto de você. Não é nada pessoal, eu só não gosto de psicólogos. Não queria estar aqui." Granger a olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Acho que você também não gostou de mim, então, por favor, vamos fazer isso mais fácil pra nós duas." Esperou um pouco antes de continuar. "Não me chame mais de "senhorita Parkinson", é irritante."

Granger quase deu risada. "Estão bem... Pansy," falou com cuidado. "Mas me prometa uma coisa."

"O quê?"

Granger aproximou-se dela, que era levemente mais alta, obrigando-a a levantar o rosto. "Me prometa que vai deixar eu te ajudar."

Pansy deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu. Granger era engraçada.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram, o que totalizava quatro consultas. Pansy estava perdendo a paciência, sentia que não estavam fazendo nenhum progresso, que os encontros com Granger se tornavam cada vez mais inúteis. Por outro lado, ver Granger duas vezes por semana fez com que ela mudasse sua opinião sobre a psicóloga. 

Ainda a achava organizada demais, com todos os fios do cabelo castanho devidamente presos no lugar. Era quase como se nunca permitisse se divertir, coisa que, Pansy desconfiava, ela não devia nem lembrar como era. Mas, ainda assim, algo em Granger a chamava a atenção, e, quando estava prestes a jogar tudo para o alto e sair da sala, desistindo do emprego, Pansy se concentrava em descobrir o que era.

Exatamente como tentava fazer naquele momento.

"Eu não entendo porque você não quer falar sobre o Sr. Malfoy," Granger disse com simplicidade, entrelaçando os dedos sobre as pernas cruzadas.

"Porque nós já falamos sobre o Malfoy da última vez que eu estive aqui, não se lembra?"

"Ah, sim, me lembro muito bem, mas acho que, talvez, nós podemos aprofundar o assunto."

"Aprofundar? Por quê?"

"Bem, pelo que eu vejo, ele é uma parte muito importante da sua vida. Talvez você ainda guarde um sentimento muito especial por ele dentro de si."

Pansy não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. "Ok, quer saber? Isso é uma perda de tempo". Levantou-se rumo à porta.

"Pansy!" Granger exclamou, sem se levantar.

"O que foi?" Pansy virou-se para encará-la. "Sabe, eu não estou vindo aqui para ouvir um monte de besteiras e suposições sobre a minha vida pessoal. Draco é meu amigo, um irmão, praticamente. Em vez de se preocupar com a minha relação com ele, nós devíamos estar falando sobre Jake chambers!" Parou de falar subitamente, após falar o nome do garoto.

"Então é isso que você quer? Falar sobre Jake Chambers?" Granger perguntou ainda sentada, calma, sem alterar seu tom de voz.

"Não, eu... Não sei..." Pansy voltou para a poltrona e se sentou, olhos fixos no chão.

"Por que você entrou para a polícia, Pansy?"

"Eu..."

"Você queria se provar, não queria? Não agüentava mais seus pais, julgava-se completamente diferente deles, talvez. _Queria_ ser diferente, não é? Queria se provar, queria mostrar para eles e para o mundo que você não é apenas uma menina mimada que tem tudo que quer e ainda não está satisfeita." Granger falava sem dar chances para Pansy se defender. Ignorou quando ela começou a balançar a cabeça, negando com veemência tudo que ouvia. "Teve a oportunidade de se casar com seu melhor amigo, alguém em quem você pode confiar com toda a certeza. Mas não quis, certo? Afinal, quais eram as chances do casamento dar certo?"

"Por favor!"

"Você atirou em uma criança completamente inocente. Estava com raiva aquele dia, não? Papai havia ligado no dia anterior. Quer saber, Pansy? Você não é nem um pouco diferente dos seus pais, não importa quanto tente disfarçar. Você é mimada, fútil, desconta todas as suas mágoas, sejam elas quais forem, em cigarros, em bebidas. Vai morrer em pouco tempo se continuar do jeito que está, e, sinceramente? Não será uma perda muito grande para o mundo. Especialmente para garotos como Jake Chambers!"

"PARE!" Pansy gritou, estava chorando. "Pare com isso. Você não me conhece, você não sabe o que está falando." Levantou-se então, pela segunda vez. Ao passar por Granger, esta levantou e segurou seu braço.

"Vá para casa," ela disse, numa voz baixa.

Pansy se soltou e, ainda chorando, saiu da sala.

* * *

Um rosto de expressão vazia, com a pele muito pálida, moldurado por mechas loiras, que, àquela altura, estavam imundas, olhou de volta quando ela parou na frente do espelho. Fazia três dias que brigara com Granger, três dias trancada em seu quarto, sem tomar banho, comendo migalhas do que Draco implorava para ela comer. Pansy se sentia péssima, por vários motivos. 

Jake Chambers, obviamente, era um deles. Ele costumava aparecer em seus sonhos todas as noites após o incedente. Mas, neles, não sobrevivia, como acontecera na realidade. Nos sonhos, Jake morria das mais variadas formas, sempre pelas mãos dela. Pansy queria vê-lo no hospital, pedir desculpas, conversar com ele. Não agüentava a culpa crescendo dentro dela.

Mas o que mais a perturbava era Granger. Pansy passara toda a vida tentando ser diferente dos pais, não queria que Granger pensasse que ela era como eles. Não sabia por que, mas se importava com o que a psicóloga pensava dela. Várias vezes tentou se levantar, ir até lá e se desculpar, mas nunca conseguiu arrumar forças para sair da cama.

"Você é uma idiota, Pansy," falou para o seu reflexo no espelho.

Voltou para a cama e tinha acabado de se cobrir, quando ouviu as batidas na sua porta.

"Draco, eu não estou com fome, já disse!" Gritou para o lado de fora.

"Não é o Draco. Sou eu, Pansy."

Ela parou por alguns instantes, observando a porta e imaginando a mulher do outro lado, com seu coque apertado demais atrás da cabeça. Arrumou-se o melhor que podia antes de falar para ela entrar.

Granger deu uma olhada em volta antes de focar a loira sentada na cama. Pansy, na mesma hora, sentiu-se envergonhada; ela não se orgulhava nem um pouco dos cinzeiros abarrotados de bitucas de cigarro, e das garrafas de bebida vazias, jogadas pelo quarto. Desejou que Granger viesse em uma outra hora. Porém, a única coisa que conseguiu falar foi perguntar como ela havia entrado no apartamento.

"Draco me deu as chaves."

"Ele fez o quê?" Pansy perguntou, indignada.

"Eu liguei aqui, depois que você perdeu a consulta de ontem, queria saber se estava tudo bem," Granger explicou. "Ele disse que você não queria sair do seu quarto, que estava comendo pouco. Perguntou se eu poderia vir aqui e passou na minha sala para me emprestar a chave hoje pela manhã." Pansy suspirou. "Ele está preocupado, Pansy. E com razão! Você está com uma aparência péssima!"

"Eu não sou assim, acho que você sabe disso."

Granger se sentou na cama, ao lado dela. "O que eu disse da última vez que nós nos vimos realmente te incomodou, não é mesmo?"

"É claro que sim. Eu não sou como meus pais e acho que, se você me desse uma chance, poderia ver que estou certa."

"Imagino que sim, mas para que isso aconteça você tem que deixar eu te conhecer. Pare de ficar sempre na defensiva, eu quero te ajudar."

Pansy balançou a cabeça e suspirou, "eu sei, me desculpe."

Granger sorriu. "Sabe, eu tenho inveja de você," disse, olhando para os próprios pés.

"De mim? Por quê?"

"Porque você é livre. Porque você faz o que gosta." Ela olhou para a loira, que devolveu o olhar com uma expressão confusa. "Você não imagina o que é acordar todos os dias sabendo que eu não vou fazer algo diferente."

"Você... não gosta de ser psicóloga?" Pansy perguntou.

"Gosto, claro que gosto. Mas," Granger fez uma longa pausa e se virou para olhar nos olhos da outra, "é uma rotina insuportável."

Pansy não respondeu, simplesmente porque não tinha nada para dizer, Não era boa em consolar as pessoas, principalmente quando alguém que ela mal conhecia se abria daquele jeito.

Começara mal com Granger, mas agora percebia que a havia julgado cedo demais. Existia uma mulher escondida embaixo de toda aquela imagem. Uma mulher como ela, de carne e osso, com uma história real. E o fato de ela ter ido até lá, mostrava que ela se preocupava de verdade, ou que precisava de alguém com quem conversar.

Pansy a olhou e disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente:

"Solte seu cabelo."

"Hum?"

"Solte seu cabelo, Granger. Assim." Pansy levou a mão aos fios de cabelo castanho e desfez o coque que tanto a incomodava.

Os fios caíram suaves e ondulados sobre os ombros, provando que Pansy estava certa quando imaginou que Granger poderia ser atraente. A morena riu quando o cabelo roçou sua bochecha, fazendo Pansy sorrir.

"Bem melhor!"

Granger mordeu o lábio antes de falar. "Não estamos na minha sala, então acho que não tem problema eu perguntar se você ainda tem uma garrafa dessas cheia," indicou uma das garrafas com a cabeça.

Pansy ficou surpresa, mas sorriu. "Claro que tenho." E saiu do quarto, voltando alguns segundos depois, com uma garrafa de whisky na mão. Abriu a garrafa e a entregou à outra. "O primeiro brinde é seu."

Granger hesitou. "A uma noite diferente!" E bebeu.

Pansy estava rindo. Não percebeu que Granger estava se inclinando na sua direção, e não teve tempo para impedir os lábios vermelhos e úmidos de encostarem nos seus.

Foi um beijo rápido, tímido. Tão inesperado que Pansy ficou sem reação. Apenas olhou para a outra, tentando identificar o gosto da boca dela. Whisky, café e alguma coisa doce. Passou a língua pelos próprios lábios à procura do sabor, enquanto Granger a olhava de volta, esperando alguma reação.

Quando, nos anos seguintes, pensasse nesta noite, Pansy não saberia dizer o que a fez enterrar as mãos no cabelo escuro e puxá-los para mais perto, procurando a boca que a beijara primeiro, beijando-a com força, com vontade. Granger pareceu surpresa, mas beijou-a de volta, com a mesma intensidade. As línguas se misturaram, explorando cada canto da outra boca, enquanto os corpos ficavam mais relaxados.

Um braço muito branco envolvia uma cintura fina; uma mão apertava um ombro igualmente branco, enquanto a outra se misturava aos fios loiros. As pernas se entrelaçaram e as duas caíram na cama, Granger prendendo Pansy sob seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço. Tirou a blusa que Pansy estava usando, e continuou a beijar a pele branca, do pescoço aos seios.

Pansy enfiou a mão por baixo da blusa de granger e a obrigou a tirá-la. A pele dela era macia, e Pansy sorriu ao vê-la se arrepiar. Granger umedeceu os lábios enquanto tirava suas calças e via a outra fazer o mesmo. Sorriu para ela antes de beijar sua barriga e ir descendo cada vez mais, até a calcinha branca.

Pansy estremeceu ao toque da outra; uma onda de calor percorreu seu corpo, e ela obrigou-se a morder o lábio e apertar os lençóis para não gritar. Finalmente, uma única palavra saiu sussurrada da sua boca: "Hermione." A morena deitou-se ao seu lado e sorriu, falando baixinho. "Achei que você nunca fosse me chamar pelo nome."

* * *

Quando acordou, na manhã seguinte, Pansy estava sozinha. Levou alguns instantes até ela se lembrar do que acontecera e perceber que Hermione não estava mais lá. A única coisa que permanecia no quarto, como um lembrete de que a noite anterior fora real, era a garrafa de whisky, com apenas um gole faltando, esquecida ao pé da cama. Pansy sorriu.

* * *

Ao sair do elevador e atravessar o corredor lotado até a última porta, Pansy viu o quanto havia mudado em algumas semanas. Algumas pessoas ainda olhavam para ela, outras poucas faziam comentários cochichados, mas, de uma maneira geral, ela estava deixando de ser o centro das atenções. Sim, porque uma pirada chamava atenção, mas não por muito tempo. Ela não se importara com as pessoas olhando, mas estava feliz por sei deixada de lado agora. 

E, tinha que admitir, Hermione a ajudara muito, contra todas as suas expectativas. Ainda sonhava com Jake Chambers, ainda sentia um nó se formando na sua garganta toda vez que pensava no menino, mas não deixava mais isso afetar seu comportamento, Não queria mais dar trabalho para o Draco, não queria que ele ficasse tão preocupado com ela. E sentia falta, uma falta enorme, de estar nas ruas, trabalhando ao lado do melhor amigo. Estava pronta para voltar, era isto que queria falar para Hermione naquela tarde.

A morena abriu a porta, e Pansy, se surpreendeu ao ver os fios escuros soltos. Não trocaram palavras, apenas um sorriso contido saiu de cada um dos lábios antes de Pansy entrar.

"Então é assim que você fica quando está feliz?" Hermione perguntou, ao que a loira apenas sorriu.

"Eu acho que estou pronta, Hermione."

"Hm, ainda não."

"Como assim? Por que não?"

"Ainda tenho que te levar em um lugar," disse e segurou a porta aberta para Pansy passar. "Vamos, venha!"

* * *

Pansy parou na porta do quarto branco. 

"Hermione..."

"Entre logo!"

"Mas... a mão dele..."

"Já cuidei da mãe dele, agora entre logo!"

O quarto era muito branco, as cortinas, em um tom muito claro de pêssego, deixavam a luz atravessa-las e inundar o cômodo. Uma única cama fora colocada ali, com um sofá de um lado e uma poltrona do outro. Havia um menino deitado na cama e ele estava acordado.

"Jake!" Pansy sussurrou. Neste momento, lágrimas encheram seus olhos, e ela se aproximou da cama.

O menino a olhava com certa curiosidade, olhos de um azul muito claro e inocente a penetravam. Diante deles, Pansy se sentiu indefesa, como se o garoto conseguisse enxergar até o fundo da sua alma. Com uma voz de criança, ele falou.

"Você é a moça que atirou em mim, não é?"

Pansy sentiu seu coração desmanchar dentro do peito. Chegou mais perto, do lado da cama.

"Sim, sou eu. Meu nome é Pansy Parkinson."

"Eu sei."

Ela se sentou no canto da cama e passou a mão pelo cabelo liso e escuro. "Eu venho pensando muito em você," disse baixinho, e uma lágrima finalmente caiu dos seus olhos, correndo pelo rosto. Jake estendeu a mão e tocou o braço dela.

"Não chore," disse sorrindo. "Eu sei que você já veio me visitar, e que minha mãe não deixou você entrar. Também sei que você não atirou em mim de propósito." Sorriu.

Pansy riu e secou o rosto com as mãos. "Você está bem?"

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. "Eu ouvi os médicos falarem que em uma semana, talvez, eu possa ir embora."

"Que bom! Isso é muito bom, Jake."

Do lado de fora, Hermione os observava e sorria.

* * *

"Muito obrigada, Hermione," Pansy agradeceu. "Não sei o que fez para convencer a mãe dele, mas, seja o que for, muito obrigada!" 

Elas haviam saído do hospital e caminhavam pela rua, cada uma com um copo de café na mão. Pansy se sentia extremamente aliviada, como se um peso enorme tivesse sido removido de suas costas. Já Hermione, apenas ria.

"Agora sim," a morena falou, "você está pronta para voltar."

Pansy parou de andar e sorriu com sinceridade. 'Mesmo?" Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. "Sabe, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa," disse e puxou a mão dela até um beco mais afastado.

Hermione olhava, curiosa. "E então?"

"Você me ajudou muito durante essas últimas semanas..."

"Não, Pansy, sem despedidas." Ela parecia divertida, "Nós moramos na mesma cidade, trabalhamos no mesmo lugar."

Pansy abriu a boca para falar, mas Hermione ergueu a mão para impedi-la. "Vou falar com o seu supervisor hoje mesmo. Semana que vem você já estará de volta."

Então se aproximou da loira e encostou seus lábios nos dela; um beijo rápido. "Obrigada, Pansy, você está me ensinando muito."

Com um sorriso, afastou-se, deixando Pansy parada no mesmo lugar, observando-a se afastar e passando a língua pelos lábios.

_Chocolate_, concluiu satisfeita ao sair do beco e voltar para casa.

**Fim**

* * *

Tive a idéia para esta fic depois de ver o primeiro episódio de Saving Grace. Também usei algumas cenas de Bones como inspiração. Não recomendo a primeira, porque não aguentei ver o segundo episódio inteiro, mas a última eu recomendo com estrelinhas e tudo mais -

Peguei o Jake emprestado do Steve. Pra quem não conhece, Jake Chambers é uma fofura de personagem dos livros The Dark Tower, A Torre Negra, do Stephen King. Só não tenho certeza se ele tem as características físicas que eu descrevi. O Stephen é tão atrapalhado para essas coisas quanto a Rowling é com data!

Provavelmente a Pansy está um pouco descaracterizada por ser a primeira vez que eu escrevo com ela e por eu não ler muitas fics com ela, na verdade. Desculpem qualquer coisa.

Não gostei do título da fic, vamos dizer que ele é temporário.

Deixem reviews, ok?


End file.
